houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heather Dunbar
| residence = Washington, D.C., Connecticut | education = Harvard Law | affiliation = Democrat | profession = 2016 Democratic Presidential Candidate, Former United States Solicitor General, Former special prosecutor | father = Joeseph Dunbar | mother = Margaret Dunbar | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = | children = 2 | sigothers = | others = | actor = Elizabeth Marvel | seasons = 2, 3, 4 | appearances = 3 seasons, 11 episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery | status = Alive }} Heather Dunbar was a former Democratic candidate for the 2016 Presidential Election, former United States Solicitor General and a former special prosecutor appointed to investigate the Walker Administration for the money laundering allegations. Biography Dunbar is said to have had over 20 years experience in practicing constitutional law. In Season 3 it is revealed her family owns Dunbar Armored Cars and she is considerably wealthy, allowing her to campaign independently without the need of Super PAC funding. Season 2 Dunbar, already serving as Solicitor General, is additionally appointed as special prosecutor to investigate the Walker Administration's dealings with Raymond Tusk and Xander Feng regarding money laundering and political contributions. Her investigation aids in the eventual resignation of President Garrett Walker. Season 3 As Solicitor General, she aids the Underwood Administration in a Supreme Court hearing in regard to a US citizen who was severely injured in a drone strike. When Frank Underwood begins to see her as a potential rival for the 2016 election, he attempts to remove her from the picture by offering her the retiring Justice Robert Jacobs seat on the Supreme Court. This plan later falls apart when Justice Jacobs decides to postpone his retirement, and Dunbar reveals she was previously aware of his Alzheimer's. She becomes Frank's primary rival for the Democratic nomination for President in 2016, eventually getting the support of fellow candidate Jackie Sharp after she was betrayed by Underwood during the Iowa Caucus debate. Dunbar's progressive political positions contrast with Underwood's centrism, and she is an opponent of Underwood's America Works program. Dunbar additionally seeks the aid of Doug Stamper, who promises her a journal disclosing Claire Underwood's secret abortion, in hopes she can use it against Underwood. However, Doug remains loyal to Frank and destroys the journal. Lacking political ammunition, she loses Iowa to him. But it is uncertain if she will end her campaign or continue. Season 4 Heather is leading Frank on in national polls at the start of the fourth season. However, she is confronted by Lucas Goodwin, who is begging for her help in his plot to expose Frank and his involvement in the murders of Congressman Peter Russo and Herald ''reporter Zoe Barnes. She does not help and as a result, Lucas takes matters into his own hands and attempts to assassinate Frank himself. Soon, rumors surface that she and Lucas had met shortly before he died. Heather is under pressure to comment on whether or not she did meet Lucas. She is then interrogated by her own team of attorneys to where she confirms she did in fact, talk to Goodwin prior to his death. This puts her presidential campaign under turmoil. She suspends her campaign after stating that it is only surrounded by disturbances rather than progress, leaving Frank the only remaining Democrat in the race; therefore, the nominee. Political positions Dunbar is a liberal Democrat with at least 20 years experience with the constitutional law. Her 2016 presidential campaign platform prioritized labor issues and corporate power, recommending that the minimum wage should be raised and executive pay should be regulated. In her opening statement of the Iowa caucus debate, Dunbar stated: "My vision is to tackle corporate greed, raise pay for those who need it most, and create jobs by growing the economy, not robbing people of their retirement and health care." Dunbar is critical of President Underwood's America Works program, speaking at the Iowa debate "You can call America Works visionary, but in truth, it is just an ultra-conservative agenda that's been around for decades. Dismantle the safety net and hang people out to dry... America Works was illegal in the minds of many legal experts, myself included... You claim to care about the 10 million people out of work, but you'll steal their disaster relief funds, social security and health care to fund a program." She has also called his 2015 Jordan Valley plan " a disaster", "indefensible" and that "his trickle-down diplomacy is another example of delusion." Dunbar is also critical of America's employment standards and of Walmart, speaking at her campaign "The starting salary for an employee at Walmart is below the poverty line. Now the American government subsidizes Walmart to the tune of $7. $8 billion a year by issuing food stamps to over one in ten of its workers... Walmart gets to double dip into the federal government's coffers. Yep, I'm as angry about it as you are. Because Walmart's top executives have reaped almost $300 million in tax-deductible performance pay over the last six years. That needs to stop. We need to raise the minimum wage. Cut down on corporate greed by regulating bonuses. It's time to balance the scales." Behind the Scenes * Heather Dunbar was portrayed by Elizabeth Marvel in Seasons 2, 3 and 4 of ''House of Cards. Quotes * "Is this how you live with yourself? By rationalizing the obscene into the palatable?" Appearances Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Democratic Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:Democrats Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:United States presidential candidates, 2016 Category:Wives Category:Politicians